


voted ~most likely to run away with you~ !

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Class Clown House, Class President Wilson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gregory House Has ADHD, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Wilson accidentally promposes to House and it works out!
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	voted ~most likely to run away with you~ !

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen one (1) singular episode of House, but I can get a gist of what they'd be in high school just from their introductory scene and reading the TV Tropes page.
> 
> title from: Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift

AP Lit is an interesting class.

Mostly because of Gregory House, the guy who sits in the very front of the room because he has no attention span and he spends most of his time clowning the teacher and the rest of his classmates. He shows up right before the late bell rings and he always sits right next to James Wilson, his only friend.

“I just think he was being a simp.”

The other kids laugh. Wilson just nudges him with his elbow.

“Petrarch was not a simp, House,” their teacher rolled his eyes. God, tenure is the only reason why he was still teaching with this bastard in his class.

“All right, class, time for a Socratic.”

Groans rung out. Time for House’s showcase of how long he could talk, how cruel he could be, and how easy it is for him and Wilson to dominate the conversation.

Is college credit worth this?

Guess so.

After class, House follows Wilson in the hall, his strides long as he moved his cane in time to keep up with him. Most of their walking was just House and him bantering like they were some high school sweethearts couple that would win “Cutest Couple” during the superlatives show. Their friends had already joked that they were going to get all of the kids in the AP classes to nominate them. Wilson scoffed at this, while House just indulged them, making everything worse, as per usual House behavior.

“I think it’s funny that every time we do a project, every teacher pairs us up,” House says as he and Wilson pass through a less crowded hall even though it takes longer, but Wilson prefers that House has his space to move and no one can get in the way.

They have a lot of space and yet, House is right by his side as he talks.

“It’s because the teachers all know no one else can stand working with your annoying ass, but I am a good person and your only friend, so it would be cruel to make the cripple kid not work with his favorite person.”

House and Wilson make it to the HOSA room and House thinks over what he said.

“True.”

Their teacher isn’t there so the substitute just reads a book while the students screw around on their phones. Paper planes fly across the room and kids take their Nintendo Switches out. House and Wilson take their usual spots in the back of the class so that they can be alone together.

House goes on his phone and laughs.

“I don’t want to see whatever TikTok Chase made. I have seen enough,” Wilson says, not looking up from his textbook. He’s actually studying. House never studys. 

“Nope! I’m laughing because of his promposal.”

“God, that is somehow worse. I’ll just see the hi-def video in the group chat.”

House saves the video and continues scrolling.

“Why don’t you do a promposal?” 

“Because I don’t like anyone.”

House rolls his eyes in disbelief. “There’s got to be someone out there.”

“I’m just going because Chase is making all of us go and see him win prom king. He won’t shut the hell up about it. Also, my parents are making me go for tradition. Oh yeah, and also I’m the fucking class president so I basically birthed this.”

“It’s just sad that the class president is going stag.”

“If you want me to go with someone so bad, then why don’t you go with me?”

Wilson covered his mouth as soon as the words fell out. Fuck.

House raises an eyebrow and gives him a shit-eating grin.

“Did you just prompose to me, Wilson?” House bats his eyelashes and swoons, “Oh, James! Of course, I’ll be your prom date. Do you want to have coordinated suits?”

Wilson sighed as House rested his head on his arm as he drifted off to take a nap.

Of course, House was teasing him and Wilson couldn’t do anything about the inexplicable way they always ended up together.

Talk about tradition.

-

“Do you think we can beat Chase in superlatives?”

“House, I am not going to rig the vote so he can lose.”

“How about rigging it so that we win? Beat him and Cameron for Cutest Couple. They probably aren’t going to last after graduation. High school sweethearts always split.”

Wilson and House were at the mall to shop for their matching suits.

“Probably don’t need to rig anything going by how much word has travelled that we are going together. They’re probably going to find a way to make us prom kings next.”

House chuckled as he barely helped search for suits.

He was mostly drinking whatever the hell was in his cup as Wilson did most of the work to find something that looked good.

“How about these ones?”

House rested his head on his arm just like he did in the HOSA room except they were standing this time so he leaned more into him. Wilson moves in closer.

“Yeah, we are so gonna win without any cheating. Hell, even the teachers think we’re gay, House,” Wilson scoffed at he took the suits out and gave one to House.

“They’re just jealous we’re young and hot.”

“Whatever you say.”

-

Wilson sees House waiting for him.

He meets him at the porch and is rendered speechless.

House looked good. He was stunning. Wilson thought he was already attractive in his regular dress, but in the midnight blue suit that matched his maroon one, he was killing him looking like that.

“So. Wilson, what are your intentions with me tonight? Planning to take my V-card like you always dreamed? Just please be gentle with–”

“Shut up. You look hot. It’s not right.”

“Man, do you know how to treat a boy, James,” House swoons and takes his arm.

Wilson reveals a little box with flowers.

“Oh my God, you got corsages.”

“It’s a boutonnière, you id– ugh, just stay still while I pin it on.”

House did not listen, of course, but Wilson didn’t mind. He was well aware of House’s issues with that. He had combined type ADHD and he was used to him.

Wilson felt a little guilty for enjoying how close House was.

Their faces were barely inches away. He could look up and just kiss him.

But he had self-control and thought they could do that later.

The flowers were a brilliant orange. The final touches to their matching ensembles.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re blushing, Wilson,” House said a little too seductively. “Why don’t we get out of here? James…”

House was like some tempting girlfriend and Wilson was the poor schmuck who was in love with him. The guy who’d acquiesce. Always paid. And always came back.

They snapped a photo together and headed out.

-

“Holy fuck.”

Their friends watched in awe as they strode over to the fake red carpet that matched their “Met Gala”-themed prom. House thought it was a stupid theme because the Met Gala itself has a theme, so it was just a plain-themed prom. How trite.

Wilson begrudgingly agreed as he saw the messily hung stars that fell from the ceiling.

It wasn’t bad. The chandeliers distracted from the ambiguous theme.

As they greeted their friends, Chase whispered to him, “Jesus fuck, man, I thought you were joking about you guys going together. The fucking flowers are killing me.”

“I hate that I’m loving this,” Cameron said as she felt the fabric of Wilson’s suit.

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts, kids. Mom and Dad clean up nice, huh?”

Wilson scoffed as he took House’s arm, ignoring his thoughts creating a discussion of whether or not he is the mom, then resigning to the fact that he indeed is the mom.

House smiled as he pulled him closer.

-

“I’m thinking that we have won prom.”

“House, it’s not a game to be won. But then again, everything is to you, Greg.”

He winked at him, causing Wilson to blush, and drawled, “Oh, now that we’re dating, I’m ‘Greg’ now...sounds domestic. Well, it makes sense since we’re going to be rooming together this fall anyways.”

Wilson thought about it for a second.

Oh fuck.

If he messes up whatever you call their belligerent sexually-charged tension-filled relationship tonight, then he would have to face the consequences even in college since they were both going to the same one. On the same pre-med track. 

In the same fucking room. 

“We’re dating now?” is all Wilson can muster as his mind went into panic mode.

He felt like he was dying.

And House was speeding up the process with every touch and intimate move.

“I suppose so. Take me to dinner first,” House leaned into his personal space even more and pulled him to the dance floor as the music became slow.

The DJ announced that it was time for couples to slow dance and he put on what Wilson would call a wild fucking coincidence.

He was playing Taylor Swift. 

Wilson’s thoughts drifted to just a while ago when they were shopping and it was playing in the store as they checked each other out in the suits. 

“Oh, I guess this is our song now,” House jabbed at his heart strings again.

The way House was holding him close and staring at him so softly would be the death of him. Like he felt the same way as him. Like he liked him. Like he loved him back.

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? **Forever and ever…**_

“I guess so,” Wilson whispers, too stunned to answer loud enough.

House presses his forehead to his and they close their eyes to enjoy the closeness.

“Lover.”

Wilson opened his eyes to see House’s smirk.

“It’s kind of strange that I’m enjoying this. I feel like I’m liking this much,” Wilson says.

House looks back at him as they sway a little slower than before. 

“You’ve always known, haven’t you?” House says like it’s a wish.

Wilson sighs, “You’re not exactly subtle. I’ve felt the same since forever.”  
  


They get out of there later on. 

And Wilson does what House had said earlier. 

Take him to dinner and then take his V-card. 

House is pleased that he had said yes to a promposal.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am not going to have a fucking prom because of fucking pandemic precautions! I am so mad! And very gay! So I wrote about these HOSA losers going instead!


End file.
